Primera vez
by Misila
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo: el primer beso, el primer amor... Pero ésta primera vez es una primera vez que ha hecho que Percy no parezca Percy.


¿Me veis cara de rubia? ¿De inglesa? ¿De escritora multimillonaria? ¿No? Pues habéis acertado, no soy JK Rowling, y ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Primera vez<em>

El pub está a reventar. Mayoritariamente lleno de cabezas pelirrojas. Hay un continuo ir y venir de gente, sobre todo de hombres: que si _le toco el culo a la rubia que está bailando en la pista_, que si _qué tetas tiene la camarera_, que si _aquélla me ha soplado una ostia pero sé que le pongo_, que si _huyo porque_ _la rubia tiene novio y es un gorila enorme_. La música ensordece a la gente y los hace gritar para intentar hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de los altavoces, más bien en vano.

Percy, al que no le hace mucha gracia todo eso y que mañana matará a Charlie y luego se ahorcará por haber permitido que su hermano organizase su despedida de soltero, está sentado en un rincón, bebiéndose su whisky de fuego y preguntándose por la mejor forma de irse de ahí sin parecer maleducado. Porque él tiene ya sus buenos veintiséis años, es un hombre maduro, hecho y derecho, y no aguanta a la tía que lleva toda la noche haciéndole ojitos. ¡Merlín! Que vale que Charlie no vaya a sentar cabeza en su vida, pero Bill está casado, Harry y Ron van por el mismo camino y a George lo que menos debe de preocuparle es ligar. O al menos de eso estaba convencido hasta que ve a su hermano encargarse de la joven que ha desistido en su empeño por atraer la atención de Percy.

Bill, Ron y Harry están sentados en la barra, hablando y riéndose. Ninguno de los tres tiene muchas ganas de ligar con esas chicas, simplemente consideran que están de buen ver. Percy se uniría a ellos, pero tiene la impresión de que mirar a otra es una traición a Audrey. Se pregunta cómo lo estará pasando ella con sus amigas.

_Seguramente ya haya vomitado unas siete veces._

Tras varios minutos, Charlie se acerca a él, al parecer muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Percy decide que prefiere no saber lo que ha estado haciendo.

-¡Ey, Percy! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de amargado?

Percy lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Que por qué? ¿Por qué has organizado _esto_?-pregunta, abarcando con un gesto el local.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-replica Charlie, algo desconcertado-. Es tu despedida de soltero: tiene que haber música, tías y alcohol. ¿Querías una cena aburrida como las del Ministerio?-se burla. Percy no responde-. ¡Venga! Vente-Percy intenta resistirse, pero Charlie lo arrastra con una facilidad insultante hasta llevarlo a la barra, donde están Bill, Ron y Harry.

-¡Anda! La momia salió de la tumba-comenta el mayor, sonriendo. Percy suelta un gruñido y se sienta en un taburete junto a Ron. Entonces Bill mira a Charlie con reproche-: Mira que eres desconsiderado-le recrimina-. ¡Esto es demasiada diversión para él! ¡Ya te vale!

-Deberíamos haberlo puesto a redactar informes sobre culos de calderos-interviene una voz detrás de Charlie, y medio segundo después aparece George, con un vaso de hidromiel en la mano y su única oreja colorada, sonriendo con burla. Percy le dirige una mirada asesina.

-No quería informes-admite al final-. Pero sabéis que no me gustan las fiestas. Seguro que a Bill no le hicisteis nada de esto.

-Sí, bueno, es difícil organizar una despedida de soltero en mitad de la guerra-replica Charlie alegremente.

-Pero después de todo nos las ingeniamos, ¿eh?-agrega Bill, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con George, que sonríe con algo de tristeza.

-¿Y por qué yo no fui?-protesta Ron.

-Porque eras muy joven, hermanito-responde Charlie simplemente.

-¡Tenía diecisiete años! ¡Ya era mayor de edad!

-Y parecía que iba a darte algo cada vez que tenías a Hermione a menos de medio metro-apunta George, y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco burlona.

-Tú es que no viste a Ginny con éste, ¿no?-replica Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Harry, que enrojece.

-Jo, a la pobre le daba corte-la defiende.

-Fred y yo nos pasamos aquel verano sugiriéndole que te escribiera una carta de amor-recuerda George de repente.

Todos vuelven a reír, incluso Harry,

-Por cierto-dice Bill tras unos instantes, dando un sorbo de su copa de whisky. George se acerca a la barra y empieza a picotear cacahuetes-. Percy, ¿no eras tú el que decía que casarse antes de los treinta era un desperdicio?

-¡Es cierto!-recuerda Ron de repente-. Dijiste que para "llegar a ser alguien de provecho" no podías casarte muy joven, porque eso te limitaba la posibilidad de cambiar de residencia.

Percy cambia el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. Sin atreverse a mirar a sus hermanos a la cara, se fija en George, que se mete los cacahuetes en la boca a puñados sin enterarse de la conversación.

-Tienen razón-Charlie entorna los ojos con sospecha-. ¿Percy? ¿Nos tomas por tontos?-agrega, sonriendo con una expresión que a Percy le recuerda tanto a los gemelos que su primer impulso es desaparecerse del pub y materializarse en Australia. _No, no, no_-. ¡Si al final resulta que puedes querer más a una persona que a tu trabajo!

Percy suelta el aire que no ha sido consciente de estar reteniendo, aliviado. Por un momento estaba seguro de que su hermano había adivinado la verdad, que había adivinado que él se va a casar con Audrey tan pronto…

-… porque está embarazada.

Bill, Charlie, Ron y Harry lo miran con los ojos como platos. Percy se pregunta si sería de muy mala educación cortarse la lengua en público. _Merlín. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¡Si Fred y George tenían razón, más idiota y nazco Malfoy! Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil. Audrey me va a matar. Mamá me va a matar. La madre de Audrey me va a metar. ¡Mierda!_

Casi agradece que George atraiga la atención de sus hermanos al atragantarse con un cacahuete. Su hermano tose violentamente, intentando sacarse el cacahuete de la garganta. Mientras se pone morado, Bill saca su varita con calma.

-¡Anapneo!

El cacahuete sale de la boca de George y va a parar a su mano. El joven respira hondo varias veces, y entonces mira a Percy:

-¿Que Audrey está embarazada? ¡No jodas! ¿En serio?

Percy enrojece hasta las orejas, mientras todos vuelven a mirarlo.

-¡Eh, que es una pregunta!-exclama Ron, dándole un golpe en el brazo-. ¿Está embarazada o no?

Percy sigue sin atreverse a contestar.

-Es preferible que lo digas hoy-agrega Harry con gravedad.

Percy mira a sus hermanos y a su cuñado.

-Sí-admite en voz muy baja.

Medio segundo después, Percy se encuentra atrapado en el abrazo de George, cuyo rostro ha recuperado su color natural.

Percy ya apenas se acuerda de cuándo fue la última vez que George lo abrazó. Cree que fue más o menos un mes después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando su hermano le pidió perdón por haberle dado un puñetazo al enterarse de que no hizo nada por salvar a Fred. Percy se daría otro con gusto.

-¡Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto!-exclama George, al parecer intentando triturarle las costillas-. ¡Has hecho algo irresponsable! ¡Ay, qué orgullosos que estamos!

Percy siente su estómago bajar varios metros al oírlo. Se siente fatal cada vez que a George se le olvida que Fred ya no está y se le escapa un plural.

-Tampoco es para que hagas una fiesta-murmura, incómodo.

-¡Sí que lo es!-replica Charlie, apartando a George de él para darle una palmada en el hombro-. ¡Siempre creí que Hagrid lograría domesticar un dragón antes de que tú te casaras!-parece hasta emocionado.

-¡Enhorabuena!-exclama Bill, sonriendo-. Así Vic tendrá alguien con quien jugar, además de Teddy.

-¿Es niño o niña?-pregunta Harry con curiosidad.

-No lo sé-admite Percy-. Es muy pronto.

-Yo sólo espero que no se te parezca mucho-comenta Ron con tono sombrío. Luego sonríe-. Es broma, me alegro por ti.

-Pero sería preferible que saliera a Audrey-insiste George.

-No se lo diréis a nadie, ¿verdad?-pregunta Percy, repentinamente atemorizado.

-No, será más entretenido que se lo digas tú a mamá, a ver cómo se lo toma-todos contienen la risa al recordar la reacción de Molly Weasley cuando se enteró de que Fleur iba a ser madre.

El resto de la noche se hace bastante más ameno para Percy de lo que ha sido antes. Risas, recuerdos, alcohol, comentarios burlones y un juramento de que no dirán nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus parejas, de lo que han descubierto.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando Percy vuelve con sus hermanos del pub, amparados por una canción de Charlie (desafinadísima), le parece ver una figura pelirroja observándolos desde la boca de un callejón oscuro. Percy parpadea, y la silueta desaparece.

Entonces mira a George, que se ha quedado callado y también tiene los ojos fijos en ese punto.

Y comprende que en esos breves instantes ha vuelto a tener seis hermanos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No me preguntéis cómo ha salido esto, porque no lo sé. Todo lo que puedo decir es que en mi cabeza hay de todo menos lo que tiene que haber.


End file.
